Wheels and Wings
by Evil Overlady
Summary: With Brode and Dracon behind bars, the stage is set for a new criminal organization to move in, The Outfit. Detective Elisa Maza and the Viper Team team up against a common foe.
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Elisa meets some new friends from Metro City. A crossover with the TV show "Viper."

**Author's Notes:** Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista and Disney. This story comes before and in place of "Hunter's Moon" and the whole Goliath Chronicles. Viper is owned by Pet Fly (the car by Dodge) and this story in that universe occurs in the 1994 season, hinting at possibly leading into the syndicated continuation (someone will have to help me with the details there 'cause I've never seen that series). All characters mentioned in either universe belong to their respective creators. All others and this story idea belong to me. Please, do not use them without permission.

_Additional notes:_ I don't usually go for revising older work, but I've decided to make an exception in this case... Here's a slightly edited version...

_The day after tomorrow...  
A time when criminals rule the streets...  
The only weapon that can stop them needs a driver...  
A thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled,  
And flesh-and-blood gargoyles ruled the skies...  
Now, in Manhattan they are befriended by a human cop.  
Together, against a corrupt system,  
They are taking back the streets..._

**Wheels and Wings**  
Evil Overlady

~ Prologue ~

"Freeze, police!" Detective Elisa Maza shrilled at the top of her lungs, bracing her arms on the hood of her Fairlane.

Rapid fire answered her, and she ducked back down behind the front wheel. She cursed silently.

The rain drummed loudly against her car, soaking her ebony hair and trickling with sweat into her red bomber jacket. Her blue jeans would probably need the jaws of life to get off her at the end of her shift, even _without_ all the puddles she'd landed in trying to keep her tail from being shot off.

Ten feet from her, her partner, Matt Bluestone, moaned in pain, clutching his bleeding leg. It might as well have been a _block_ for all the good she could do him. "Hold on, Matt! Help is on the way."

Painfully, he nodded.

_Damn! Not another partner! I couldn't _bear_ to lose another partner!_ Tears stung the Hispanic's eyes. "Goliath, where are you...?" she whispered.

"Forget it, copper! You ain't taking me in! The Outfit would kill me for sure!"

_Outfit?_ That was the third time this week she heard mention of this so-called "Outfit." With Dracon and Brode behind bars she supposed it was possible for yet another criminal organization to be staking its own claim in New York. "Look at your options, bro! Any minute now my backup will be arriving, and they won't be easy on a cop shooter; but if you give up now, help my partner to a hospital, I could cut a deal. We could protect you."

The criminal laughed. "You can't protect me from the Outfit! They _own_ you. They own this city!"

"Nobody _owns_ us. And as for this city, the 23rd precinct has had its share of criminals under that illusion, and they haven't lasted long. The way I see it, you have a better chance with us than them anyhow."

"You don't know the Outfit."

"And they don't know me! Or they would've thought twice before hurting my partner!" Finally, on the rooftop above the man the familiar silhouette of a gargoyle, male by the glowing white eyes. "And there's one more thing they don't know."

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"Some New Yorkers have less tolerance for punks like you than others." Elisa lifted the penny-sized black mike clipped to her red jacket collar. "Goliath, that you?"

"I came as swiftly as the winds would allow," the gargoyle leader apologized through her ear piece. "I cannot see Bluestone from this angle. Is he all right?"

"You don't scare me, copper!" the crook shouted.

"He's hurt pretty bad. We need to get him to a hospital."

"Leave that to me," the gargoyle growled.

"Goliath, be careful. I don't need two wounded partners on my hands. I can't exactly take you to Doctor Sato, if you know what I mean."

"I'll be careful." The line was silent.

_Please, do._ Elisa looked up to see Goliath disappear down the wall. _We need a diversion..._ "All right!" Elisa called. "I'm putting down my gun." She raised it above her head, hoping the crook would see it, then placed it on the hood of her car and slid it across. "And I'm standing up." Carefully, she rocked onto her knees and stood, hands out and above her head, facing the rusted brown van where the crook hid.

The greasy long-haired kid poked his head up past the uzi in his hand.

"I don't want my partner to die. _You_ don't want my partner to die. Let's just talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Sure, there is."

"Naw... I just wanna be left alone, and you can't do that."

The glowing eyes were now behind him, a head above his own height.

"You're right," Elisa said sympathetically. "I can't do that." She gave a nod for Goliath.

Goliath growled, and the young man looked up. "Madre de Dios!" He lifted the uzi but the gargoyle's grip was like a steel vice. He grabbed the gun in both four-fingered hands and crumpled it into nothing.

The young man could only stare, frozen in fear.

Elisa had already lowered her hands and now took a step forward.

"_Dios misericordioso."_

Elisa was a little fuzzy on her Spanish, but it looked like they wouldn't expect any more threats from this guy. "Your prayers have been answered, amigo. God's given you another day to live. Enjoy your nap 'cause if my partner dies it'll be the last solid night's sleep you'll ever get." If Elisa were still changed by Puck, she imagined her eyes would've glowed the brightest crimson she'd ever known. ...Of course, if she weren't a cop he'd probably be dead right now (with or without Goliath's approval).

The punk was in shock but didn't faint like she'd hoped.

Small losses... "I've got 'im, Goliath. Get Matt outta here. I'll cover for you."

"I'll meet you back at the clock tower," he said softly, a look of warning in his face as he brushed by her.

"Yeah," Elisa answered, but sepia eyes remained fixed on the crook. The Outfit had made a new enemy this night, and they were going to regret it, most dearly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Elisa meets some new friends from Metro City. A crossover with the TV show "Viper."

**Author's Notes:** Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista and Disney. This story comes before and in place of "Hunter's Moon" and the whole Goliath Chronicles. Viper is owned by Pet Fly (the car by Dodge) and this story in that universe occurs in the 1994 season, hinting at possibly leading into the syndicated continuation (someone will have to help me with the details there 'cause I've never seen that series). All characters mentioned in either universe belong to their respective creators. All others and this story idea belong to me. Please, do not use them without permission.

_Additional notes:_ I don't usually go for revising older work, but I've decided to make an exception in this case... Here's a slightly edited version...

_The day after tomorrow...  
A time when criminals rule the streets...  
The only weapon that can stop them needs a driver...  
A thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled,  
And flesh-and-blood gargoyles ruled the skies...  
Now, in Manhattan they are befriended by a human cop.  
Together, against a corrupt system,  
They are taking back the streets... _

**Wheels and Wings **  
Evil Overlady

~ Chapter 1 ~

"Mario Enrique Rodriguez." Delia Thorne pressed a button on the remote in her hand, bringing to the screen a picture of a greasy-haired Hispanic of his late teens/early twenties. "Goes by the street name 'Marcho.' He's one of the Outfit's few but growing number of contacts in New York."

"New York?" Dr. Julian Wilkes echoed before either Joe or Frankie could speak up.

Delia nodded switching off the monitor. "For the last few weeks it's only been speculation, but with this new arrest and Maria's summary of her detectives' reports, it's a sure bet the Outfit's expanding its operation into the Big Apple."

"Maria?" Joe inquired.

"Captain Maria Chavez of the 23rd Precinct. We're old friends, so I trust her word when she tells me one of the Consortium's worse nightmares is taking place, and that she needs my help... or rather yours."

"Help?" Joe repeated. "Delia, not to sound callous, but New York's on the other side of the continent. Even if we wanted to, there's no way we'd be able to sneak the Viper that far under the Outfit's noses." Joe turned respectfully to Julian. "Much less Julian's monitoring equipment."

"Much as I hate to say it I'd have to agree with Joe," Julian added. "The Outfit may be gaining a foothold on the east coast but the base of operations is here in Metro. We can't move the Viper without endangering our _own_ turf."

"We've already taken that into consideration." Delia put the remote down on the coffee table and took up a glass of iced tea Julian's wife had left her. "The Consortium has its eyes on some... possible candidates to hold down the fort until your return. We have a cargo plane standing by to transport all three of you and the Viper, in secrecy."

"Three?" Frankie squeaked.

Delia turned slightly to acknowledge the car fanatic finishing off a Sonic soda. "I've been working with Maria to build up the funds for another Viper project in New York. We have all the equipment or the potential to have all the equipment Julian will need to work both Vipers. I've asked you there, Waters, to help build Viper II."

Frankie dropped his drink on the coffee table with a hollow _thunk_ and a rattle of ice, but nothing spilled.

Joe risked a blue-eyed glance his way to see if he'd fall over or choke. "You expect us to stop the Outfit _and_ build another car?"

"Once the car is built New York should be able to fight off the Outfit on its own. I'm asking you there to give them a head start."

"But you're missing one thing," Joe pointed out. "What got you and Julian in trouble in the first place. Who's the driver?"

Delia smiled slightly, a move that always seemed to hurt her face. "We have _one_ possibility in mind."

* * *

Elisa ran a delicate hand across her partner's forehead as he lay sleeping. _Back in the hospital again, Elisa? Seems like you're making a home here..._

Someone knocked twice on the wooden doorframe, and high heels sounded hollowly on the tiled floor. "Detective..." came a woman's voice.

Elisa looked up and straightened. "Captain."

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll watch Matt for a while, and we can talk in my office tomorrow morning."

Elisa could feel the dark circles under her eyes. "Please, don't take me off this case, Captain. I can pump more information out of Rodriguez. We can learn more about this so-called 'Outfit,' bust their organization wide open. We've done it before!"

Captain Chavez raised a hand, and Elisa quieted, but she still looked to her superior with pleading eyes.

"A friend of mine is flying in tomorrow morning with some acquaintances of hers who are, should we say, Outfit experts. I'm having them meet with us."

Elisa nodded. "Thank you."

"Thank me when you've gotten some sleep."

Elisa managed a slight smile and got to her feet, scooping up her jacket. She bent over Matt's hand and lifted it to her lips and kissed it once. "Sleep well, partner." She brushed a strand of carrot hair from his face and walked out, leaving their captain to take vigil beside him.

The jacket had dried and her shoes no longer squished quite so loudly, but the rest of her was still damp as Elisa exited the hospital into the clear night sky.

Damp New York smelled no better than dry New York but in theory the rain cleared out some of the bad air.

Elisa entered her Fairlane and drove home.

At the apartment, things didn't get any less hazy. Someone could've broken in and made a mess of the place and she wouldn't have noticed. Even a particular blue gargoyle watching black and white detective movies would've gone unnoticed. Somehow, though, Elisa managed to undress and slip into a nice hot shower.

Cagney briefly stepped in to welcome her, but the steam drove the black cat out again.

It did not, however, drive out the nightmares that started cropping up...

She'd almost _lost_ Matt, like she'd lost a partner once before back in her officer years. Officer Cody Fox - no relation to Xanato's wife - was a just a kid when an armor-piercing round went straight through his vest. He'd died instantly.

He was trying to be a hero, trying to prove himself. She was a good detective's daughter, and unfortunately that led to a lot of her fellow cops trying to compete with her. Many of her partners were injured or somehow wound up reassigned. Cody, fortunately, was the only casualty, but that cockiness still haunted her.

When she became a detective, she stopped taking partners. She worked better alone.

_"No offense, Matt, but I don't need a partner, and I don't want a partner,"_ she had said.

Matt was different, so caught up with the Illuminati he could care less whose daughter she was. ...Which was why it all the more pained her to nearly lose him tonight.

Tears streamed down her tan cheeks with the hot water, and Elisa lay her head against the tile.

They'd found "Marcho" Rodriguez selling dope to a couple of college kids on the corner of East 67th and Lexington and cornered him in a dark alley. Matt left the car to investigate the brown van parked at the end while Elisa called their situation in to dispatch.

Then the gunfire broke out, and Matt was down behind a pile of trashcans.

_It should've been _me_!_ Elisa slammed a fist against the tile. _It should've been _me_ who got shot not Matt!_

She'd become dependent on the gargoyles, an excuse she couldn't _possibly_ explain to their captain. _I don't _deserve_ to be let back on this case. I'll just end up hurting _another_ partner._

She slid against the wall, looking skyward. _No. That would be unfair to Matt. He deserves the best detective on the Force and right now that's me._

Her gaze lowered.

_Whether I like it or not._

* * *

Elisa awoke on the couch, still shrouded in darkness, her hair still not quite dry.

She slid a hand down her nightie and gripped the thick blanket that had slid down to her legs to draw it up over her shoulders, but something stopped her.

Dawn was approaching. She didn't know how she knew, whether from her time spent on nightshift or with the gargoyles, or possibly some after-effect of momentarily _being_ a gargoyle, but she knew...

And there was something else. Something that told her she wasn't alone in her apartment.

Elisa narrowed her eyes, trying to pick out familiar shapes in the darkness. "Who's there?"

"Merr-ow!"

She knew that sound. Something was upsetting him. Elisa threw her blanket aside and was about to get up when a large hand gripped her shoulder from behind and yanked her back down.

She grabbed the hand but the clicks of a gun's cock from the other side of the couch stopped her. "We don't want no trouble, copper," came the second intruder's voice. "Our boss wants you alive, and that's how we intend to bring ya. So cooperate an' ya won't get hurt."

"Who _is_ your boss?"

"Questions later," came the deeper voice of the first man behind her, and a large gauze seized her mouth and nose.

Elisa hands snapped up reflexively, trying to pry the hand loose. She could smell and taste the chloroform, and it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She could feel the numbness starting to prickle her skin, and the world was beginning to fade when a familiar cry sounded behind her and a force yanked the larger guy away.

Elisa fell limply onto her hands and knees on the floor, struggling to regain her breath.

The second attacker shouted and opened fire.

Elisa got flat and pencil-rolled under the coffee table, coming up on one knee on the other side, watching the small sparks in the darkness. She felt along the surface of the table for where she'd carelessly left her holstered 9mm. She ripped off the safety strap and found her mark at the source of the sparks. "Police! Drop the weapon! I am armed!"

The shadow turned the weapon on her and fired three times before she finally returned fire with a single shot.

He fell heavily.

Nearby, she found a lamp and fumbled around the switch.

Warm light filled the room, and Goliath was clutching his left shoulder. The short overweight masked crook at his feet was Swiss cheese.

The second crook lay sprawled on the other side of the couch, a single bullet wound to the chest.

Neither were going to be much use to her now. "Damn it!" she snapped, feeling the tension in her balled fist. "I was hoping to get some information..."

Elisa made her way over to the second attacker, checking for a pulse she wasn't surprised not to find.

"I saw you leave the hospital. I was worried for you-"

"He had a _gun_, Goliath. What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"You were in trouble. I was only trying to-"

"Look, I understand, but being a cop is a _dangerous_ occupation, Goliath. That's why we carry guns and wear bulletproof vests. You have neither! Damnit, you could've been _killed_ tonight, Goliath! Where would the clan be then?!"

"Brooklyn is perfectly capable-"

"Just forget it! Go! Find a roost somewhere. Stone-heal that shoulder. This is one time I don't want a babysitter!"

"Elisa..." Goliath said gently, walking up to her. "Bluestone understood the risks..."

"I don't care! He was - is _my_ responsibility. He's my partner, and I nearly lost him! I nearly lost-" She put her free hand to her head. "I nearly lost _you_, Goliath."

"But you haven't... I'm here."

She shook her head at him, the tears cloaking her eyes. "No, you're not. You can't ever _be_ here... You can't protect me..."

Goliath touched her chin.

"Don't, Goliath." She looked him in the eyes. "Don't..."

He seemed hurt, and lowered his hand.

Elisa's head hung low, the hand still holding her gun hanging loosely by her side. "Just go so I don't have to explain to Forensics why there's a piece of lawn sculpture in my living room."

He bowed his head. "Very well. We should continue this discussion when I awaken."

"No." She looked him in the eyes. "There won't be any discussion because there's nothing to discuss. I need to spend some time with my _own_ kind for a change."

The gargoyle frowned. "I... don't understand."

She crossed her arms. "I need some distance. I need some time to just..." She put her empty hand to her forehead again. "To just figure it all out."

He watched her a moment. "Our doors are always open."

Her lips tightened. "I know."

He looked like he was about to say something else but left it unsaid and turned and exited onto the balcony and carved holes in her brick wall on his way to the roof.

Elisa stood there motionless until she was sure the sun had risen.

Then, she collapsed onto the steps connecting the living area to the kitchen, arms crossed over her knees crying loudly, her gun dangling from her hand.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Elisa meets some new friends from Metro City. A crossover with the TV show "Viper."

**Author's Notes:** Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista and Disney. This story comes before an in place of "Hunter's Moon" and the whole Goliath Chronicles. Viper is owned by Pet Fly (the car by Dodge) and this story in that universe occurs in the 1994 season, hinting at possibly leading into the syndicated continuation (someone will have to help me with the details there 'cause I've never seen that series). All characters mentioned in either universe belong to their respective creators. All others and this story idea belong to me. Please, do not use them without permission.

_Additional notes:_ I don't usually go for revising older work, but I've decided to make an exception in this case... Here's a slightly edited version...

__

The day after tomorrow...  
A time when criminals rule the streets...  
The only weapon that can stop them needs a driver...  
A thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled,  
And flesh-and-blood gargoyles ruled the skies...  
Now, in Manhattan they are befriended by a human cop.  
Together, against a corrupt system,  
They are taking back the streets...

**Wheels and Wings**  
Evil Overlady

~ Chapter 2 ~

It wasn't like Detective Maza to be late, Captain Chavez had told them.

Then, she got a call from Homicide and they were bound for the detective's residence.

Even with the project in the works, Joe didn't want to leave the original Viper out of his sight. So Julian and Frankie volunteered to stay behind and work with Captain Chavez's people while Chavez took Delia in her car and Joe followed behind them.

The apartment building was cornered off by patrol cars and a semicircle of crime scene tape, surrounding an ambulance and a Forensics van.

Chavez's aging brown car and the striking cherry-red Viper parked further down the block.

New York was a box compared to Metro, slender traffic-jammed streets, cars on the road and on the curb in different stages of decay. The Viper stood out like a sore thumb even in its "camouflage" mode.

He hoped Julian and Frankie were taking that into consideration.... Building a Viper for New York was looking to be a much harder task than it sounded. The only plus side was that at least here Joe wasn't a vigilante...

The three of them exited the two vehicles, following the captain as she flashed her badge at the officer guarding the yellow tape.

Beyond, on the back of an ambulance an ebony-haired beauty sat wrapped in a drab brown blanket speaking to an investigator with a pen and notepad.

She looked up at them with golden-brown eyes as they approached.

The investigator said one more thing to her and put his pen and pad away, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking off to talk to Forensics.

"Captain..." the woman started.

"I can read about it in the report, Detective," Captain Chavez assured her. "Are you all right?"

She gave a tired nod. "I've seen better nights. How's Matt?"

"Recovering... The doctors say with a little physical therapy he'll be out in a matter of days."

"That's good news." She turned her gaze to Joe and Delia.

"These are those friends I told you about, Delia Thorne and Joe Astor."

The detective extended her hand to each of them. "Elisa Maza," she said. "Captain says you know some information about a so-called 'Outfit'?"

Delia nodded. "We believe they're expanding their range to include New York. The way your captain tells it, they can expect little resistance from the criminal community."

"I was afraid of that," Elisa grumbled.

"A Doctor Julian Wilkes and an Officer Franklin Waters have agreed to help us update our systems and are working on building a new kind of patrol car," Captain Chavez explained. "We were hoping you would like to drive it."

Elisa blinked. "Me?"

"You and Matt together, of course. Interested?"

"I... I don't know. I mean, I'm sure there are better drivers at the station than me. What about Officer Ted?"

"Ted's good but he doesn't have your distinguished record. I'd rather have someone I can trust to handle herself in a crisis, someone responsible."

_...And with good reflexes,_ Joe added silently, flinching in pain at being reminded of the _first_ project. Joe Astor had once been Michael Payton, an expert thief working for the Outfit, a driver since he was twelve.

When Julian designed the first Viper Project, a high-tech pursuit vehicle that would revolutionize crime fighting, he'd made the car _too_ perfect, running through half a dozen drivers. _None_ of them could keep the car on the road. Then, Michael Payton got in an auto accident while evading the police, and Councilman Strand had his memory erased and gave him a new identity as Joseph Payne Astor, the only man to this day capable and willing to drive the Viper, with the possible exception of Frankie - who didn't take the job seriously enough for Joe's liking (probably like this Officer Ted) - and Lieutenant Sally Gerraro back at Metropol who turned down the first offer by Julian because of "too many gadgets," who was no man at all but broke night club tables with them.

It was too soon to tell how Detective Elisa Maza would fair. She had an amazing arrest record (one that would've made Michael Payton get scarce) and descended from a line of cops: her father worked at this very same station, his father was a member of the tribal police on the Hopi reservation in Arizona. She also had a red Ford Fairlane registered with the 23rd Precinct, but none of this indicated how she ruled - or didn't rule - the road.

"I could take Detective Maza for a test drive. We could explore Marcho's ties to the Outfit, and she can make her decision then," Joe volunteered. "...If you don't mind my tagging along on your case, that is."

"Captain, I don't think that's a good idea..." Elisa told her superior. "I can handle this case on my own. The information might be useful but the last thing I need is a civilian Ride-Along."

"Mr. Astor is no regular civilian," Captain Chavez responded. "He used to be an officer in Chicago, but he quit the force a few months back. He's a National Rally Champion not a Driver's Ed teacher. He could still give you a few pointers even if you turn down the offer. And working this case alone is out of the question."

"Then assign me someone else, someone from the station, someone who could hold a match to Dirty Harry..."

"Sounds like you're trying to get rid of me," Joe teased.

The detective fixed him with a glare. _Almost like Gerraro... but not quite._ Joe was still well within the safe zone.

"For your own good, believe it or not," Elisa stabbed.

"This isn't up for discussion," Captain Chavez interrupted. "Either work with Joe Astor or I'll assign someone else to the case. I can go either way. Which will it be?"

Her jaw clenched for a moment but then relaxed. "Fine," she exhaled. "I'll work with Astor."

"We'll get to work identifying the bodies," Delia said at last. "Find out if they have any ties to this case."

"Elisa," Captain Chavez said gently. "You have a place to stay for a while?"

"I'll talk to Mom. I'm sure she won't mind."

"I can get you a room at a hotel if it comes to that," Joe offered.

"I'm sure it won't." Seeing Chavez's facial expression, Elisa added, "But thanks all the same."

"Why don't we go with Forensics to pack up some things and I'll give you a lift." Joe added quietly, "You look like you could use the break."

Elisa turned her gaze to Chavez.

"I'll have someone drive your car back to the station."

Too tired to argue, Elisa handed over the car keys. "Take care of her."

"If he or she doesn't I'll have 'em bunked to street patrol." The captain smiled.

The return smile was weak, making Joe wonder if he ever looked that way in front of Julian. Specifically when Joe lost Liz to an Outfit payback.

_Don't think about it. This isn't Metro, and we're not about to pull some guy from jail to give him a mind wipe. We're _asking_ Detective Maza if she wants to do this. That's it!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Elisa meets some new friends from Metro City. A crossover with the TV show "Viper."

**Author's Notes:** Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista and Disney. This story comes before an in place of "Hunter's Moon" and the whole Goliath Chronicles. Viper is owned by Pet Fly (the car by Dodge) and this story in that universe occurs in the 1994 season, hinting at possibly leading into the syndicated continuation (someone will have to help me with the details there 'cause I've never seen that series). All characters mentioned in either universe belong to their respective creators. All others and this story idea belong to me. Please, do not use them without permission.

_Additional notes:_ I don't usually go for revising older work, but I've decided to make an exception in this case... Here's a slightly edited version...

__

The day after tomorrow...  
A time when criminals rule the streets...  
The only weapon that can stop them needs a driver...  
A thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled,  
And flesh-and-blood gargoyles ruled the skies...  
Now, in Manhattan they are befriended by a human cop.  
Together, against a corrupt system,  
They are taking back the streets...

**Wheels and Wings**  
Evil Overlady

~ Chapter 3 ~

"I'm not sure what I did wrong, Hudson..." Goliath's wings and pointed ears drooped. The sun had long ago set and the Trio, thankfully, already had plans this evening that didn't include Elisa, a possible visit to Matt but not Elisa. Angela in particular had been spending time with him, also wanting some distance from the clan. Was it just a female thing? He was at a lost...

Hudson scratched behind Bronx's ears, and the gargoyle beast grinned happily. "I have seen warriors behave as such. Elisa nearly lost one of her own. She pushes you away because she doesn't want to lose _you_."

Somehow, that only made him feel worse.

"There's nothing you can do, lad. This is one battle she must fight alone."

"I wish I could be with her, give her some sort of assurance."

"Perhaps you should spend some time with Angela and Matt. They know Elisa better than any of us."

"Perhaps you're right." Goliath sighed wistfully.

Hudson placed a strong hand on the clan leader's shoulder. "She'll pull through, lad. Just giver her time. She's strong-willed for a human."

"Yes, I noticed."

* * * * *

The Viper pulled up onto the curb. "This is the place?" Joe repeated. "A Gothic night club?"

"This is where Marcho indicated," Elisa replied. "Why? Afraid you're going to get hexed?"

"Back in Metro the Outfit generally went for thieves and publicity stunts."

"It's New York, Joe. We're talking about alligators in the sewers and statues that come alive."

"I see your point." He pulled the keys from the ignition and lifted the hand, indicating the club. "After you."

"A real gentleman, aren't you?"

"I just don't want to get run over." He tilted a head to the traffic on his side.

Elisa got out and Joe scooted across the seats after her, shutting the door behind them.

"Hey, babe!" the doorman whistled.

Elisa strutted past him, Joe on her heels. "Sorry, pal. I'm taken."

They made it through the entrance. "Guess driving a fancy car has its advantages," Elisa commented.

"Yeah, let's just hope it's there when we get back," Joe worried.

A man in pale makeup and fake fangs brushed by him, Frankenstein's bride on his arm.

Joe eyed them and closed the gap between him and Elisa. "Now, what?"

"We wait to be noticed."

"Not the best of plans."

"I know. I don't like it either, but that's what Marcho said."

They watched the fake demons, vampires, witches, and werewolves dancing in the strobe lights.

Elisa felt that tinkling again, as if being hunted. "Let's get outta here." She turned around and bumped into a hefty black man in a black suit.

"Detective Maza. My boss would like to speak to you. If you'll follow me..."

She looked to Joe nervously but led the way.

They found their way to a private table where a man dismissed two scantily clad women. "Miss Maza. Please, have a seat."

Elisa slid onto the other side of the red horseshoe-shaped couch, Joe sliding in next to her. Their guide stood behind his boss, hands behind his back.

"Can I get you a drink?" The man reminded her of Dracon only more mature, and, in a strange way, more handsome.

"No. Thank you."

"Oh, but of course, I meant water."

"I'm fine."

He bowed his head. "As you wish." He tipped a friendly smile to Joe. "I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Irwin Dunstan."

"Joe Astor."

"Not even an 'Officer' or 'Detective' attached?"

"He's doing some consulting. How is it you know about me?"

"It's my business to know about the unknown, Detective. You've solved some strange cases in your career as I'm sure you're aware. I know of the shadows you keep as your friends and of the journeys you've taken. Don't tell me you've never had the dreams. ...before you met the clan."

"We're here to talk about how my partner got shot, Mr. Dunstan," Elisa snapped. A little too loudly, she realized as she remembered Joe.

"Ah... The infamous Outfit. Yes, I've seen them around, settling in their new kingdom. They're of very little concern to me. They care little for the things you and I take for granted, Detective. It's a shame you waste so much talent on such trivial matters."

"They're not trivial to me."

"You've been a cop too long."

"What do you know?" Joe interrupted.

Irwin turned his gaze slowly to Joe, and Elisa watched Joe back down.

Elisa shook inside but forced herself not to show it. She turned back to Irwin with a glare, careful not to meet his eyes. "Come on, Joe. We're wasting our time here." She herded Joe out of the seat.

"Detective!" Irwin called.

Elisa faced him.

"I'd keep your nocturnal friends close if I were you. Dark forces have been massing since the Gathering with a taste for guardians. Criminal activities are the least of your and your partner's concerns."

"Let's go," Elisa growled.

"What was all that about?" Joe wondered softly.

"It was nothing. The guy's a loony."

Unseen by either investigator, Irwin smiled.

* * * * *

Franklin X. Waters had his head on a work desk, snoring loudly.

Julian looked at the NYPD mechanics and wheeled his wheelchair over to the records officer. "Frankie!"

Frankie cracked his eyes open, dark circles under them. "Aw, come on, Julian. I've been cracking the whip all day."

"The sooner we put the Viper II together the sooner you and I can get back to Metro."

"How much longer?"

"We have to replace the shell with that armor plating you came up with. Most of the computer systems have already been installed. I have a team working on the probe."

"Aw! This is gonna take _forever_, Julian! No _way_ is she gonna stand up to the original Viper! We should just call it quits and tell Delia to take us home."

"I'm no more comfortable about leaving Metro than you are, Frankie, but all Delia's asking is that we at least get started. If we have to we'll pull in mechanics from other precincts but we need to keep at it. We're not asking for showroom quality just something to give the NYPD a little punch."

"Yeah, well we got about as much fist as a grandmother. The Outfit's gonna catch on real quick what we're up to. I feel like a grouse with a hawk flying overhead."

"If you spend more time working instead of sleeping or grousing maybe we'll luck out." He wheeled off.

Frankie mouthed Julian's words to his back and stalked off.

* * * * *

Elisa rested her chin on her hand, the wind whipping her hair as they took a back road.

"You wanna drive?"

Elisa blinked. "Huh?"

Joe pulled onto the shoulder and switched off the ignition. "So we didn't get very far on your case. That's not the only reason I'm here." He passed her the keys.

She took them and stared at them for a while.

"Joe... Have you ever lost someone you cared about? Someone you felt responsible for?"

Joe inhaled stiffly. "I did lose someone. Not too long ago. She died for something I believed in. ...Well, still believe, I guess. Guilt's a heavy burden."

"I nearly lost my partner last night. ...To something I believed in."

"The world's a mixed batch of good and bad. Sometimes, you laugh. Sometimes, you cry. And sometimes you'll run into people with nothing better to do than to try to take that away from you. Your partner relies just as much on you as you do on him."

"I nearly got him killed."

"So you're gonna quit the Force? Leave your friends behind and live the life of a hermit? People make mistakes, Elisa, but if you truly believe in your heart what you're fighting for, that's all that really matters." He smiled. "Now, whaddya say we show this road who's boss?"

Autumn-red lips curved into a small smile.

"Hm?" Joe raised an ash blond eyebrow.

"All right," Elisa relented. "I'll give it a shot."

"That's the spirit." Joe slid out, patting the driver's seat as he made his way around the car to the passenger side.

Elisa slid into his spot and refastened the seatbelt, testing the grip of the steering wheel under her palms.

"You'll eventually want some gloves," Joe pointed out, fastening himself in as well.

"Why?"

"Well... Maybe you won't. We'll see. As you can see, this is a stick shift. The Fairlane, as you know, is a three-speed automatic..."

"I've driven other cars before, Joe."

"Just giving you an overview, not preconceiving anything."

"Okay, okay..."

"You also don't have to adjust for anything. Just a little turn here and a little turn there, and she can get pretty damn fast, so I hope high speeds don't make you nervous."

"I think I can handle it."

"And just one more thing... Do you like gadgets?"

"Gadgets?'

"You know. Computers. Virtual simulations. That sort of thing."

"I have a computer at home..."

"Then I have a little surprise for you... Can you keep a secret?"

Elisa raised a dark eyebrow. "Depends..."

"You can't tell anyone. Not your partner. Not your captain. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Elisa shrugged, confused.

Joe reached over and touched a button.

Mechanical noises sounded all around them. The monitor flipped, the windshield tinted, and a solid roof came up over their heads and enclosed them.

"What the..." Eyes wide, she looked all around her. The previously red car was not silver-gray.

"_This_ is the Viper. Julian calls this morph 'Defender Mode.' Below either door now is a weapons pod containing three ports: tracker missile, electrostatic pulse projector, and tunneler missile. The tracker missile harbors a grappling hook, which can be used to penetrate the body of another car and reel it in. The electrostatic pulse carries a high voltage charge of rechargeable energy from the solar panels on our roof to knock out a car's systems. The tunneler missile clears obstacles. Julian and Frankie with Delia's help have come here to New York to build a similar pursuit vehicle for your department called the Viper II. Delia has reason to believe _you_ can drive it. I'm here to see if you can... and if you _want_ to... The Outfit feels sincerely threatened by this car and they'll probably pull out all the stops to destroy the one being built if they find out about it. But I don't think they will. You're a good cop, Elisa, with a good record, and you know when to back down and when to plow on ahead. I believe and hope that with a machine like this in your hands you can be an even better one but again the question falls what would you _want_ to do with your career."

Elisa looked over the monitors and switches in awe. "You think... if I had a car like this Matt might not have gotten shot?"

Joe rapped a knuckle on the windshield. "Completely bulletproof, the whole car, even the tires."

"And my captain doesn't know any of this?"

"Nothing about _this_ car. She'll have complete disclosure on the newer model."

"I don't know what to say..."

"Don't say anything till you give her a try. Then, if you say, 'no' I can at least count on you to keep my secret and your department will simply need to find a driver. But if you say, 'yes...'"

Elisa grinned evilly. "You think that's all there is to it, huh?"

"What else is there?"

"You asked for it..." She stabbed the key into the ignition.

"Clutch! Clutch!"

"I got it..."

The engine switched on. They lurched forward. The engine roared in protest, and she was off, making each gear whine to its limits before switching them.

Joe planted his forehead in one hand, risking a peek through his fingers. "Oh, man... Julian's never gonna let me live this down."


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary:** Elisa meets some new friends from Metro City. A crossover with the TV show "Viper."

**Author's Notes:** Gargoyles is owned by Buena Vista and Disney. This story comes before an in place of "Hunter's Moon" and the whole Goliath Chronicles. Viper is owned by Pet Fly (the car by Dodge) and this story in that universe occurs in the 1994 season, hinting at possibly leading into the syndicated continuation (someone will have to help me with the details there 'cause I've never seen that series). All characters mentioned in either universe belong to their respective creators. All others and this story idea belong to me. Please, do not use them without permission.

_Additional notes:_ I don't usually go for revising older work, but I've decided to make an exception in this case... Here's a slightly edited version...

__

The day after tomorrow...  
A time when criminals rule the streets...  
The only weapon that can stop them needs a driver...  
A thousand years ago, superstition and the sword ruled,  
And flesh-and-blood gargoyles ruled the skies...  
Now, in Manhattan they are befriended by a human cop.  
Together, against a corrupt system,  
They are taking back the streets...

**Wheels and Wings**  
Evil Overlady

~ Chapter 4 ~

Matt was in a wheelchair, bandaged leg extended, talking to Julian and Delia while Captain Chavez held the handle bars.

Elisa walked in, Joe behind her disheveled.

"Hey!" Elisa greeted. "How are you doing, partner? Good to see you up and about."

"Good to _be_ up." Matt cocked his head Joe's way. "And what have you two been up to?"

"Driving," Joe moaned.

"I'm not nearly as bad as Matt," Elisa remarked.

Julian turned to Joe slowly. "You didn't." He watched him a moment. "Gerraro's not gonna like this."

"Don't tell her, Julian, please."

"Gerraro?" Elisa repeated.

"I never let her drive," Joe explained.

"Oh." Elisa pursed her lips. She had blackmail material.

"I always miss all the fun." Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry, Matt. You'll get your chance." She faced Delia and Captain Chavez. "I've decided to take up your offer." She nodded to Joe. "With Mr. Astor's approval, of course."

"She's a good driver, Julian. Maybe a little practice on manual but good. Just the kinda cop this city needs."

"In that case the car will be ready in just a couple of days," Delia announced. "We can put together the monitoring equipment and start trial runs, and Joe could continue to give Detective Maza driving lessons."

"Continue?" Joe repeated.

"I've talked it over with Mara, Joe," Julian explained. "A few more days won't hurt."

"Easy for you to say."

"We appreciate the help," Captain Chavez added. "But it'll be a while before Detective Bluestone is on his feet again. Will you stay?"

"Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere without Julian. What does Frankie have to say?"

"Metropol's extending his leave of absence," Julian answered. "He's staying if you are."

Joe looked to each of them. "Guess I'm staying then."

Elisa smiled. "You won't regret it."

Joe grimaced.

* * * * *

Standing confidently with dark hair, in a dark suit, hands behind his back before the glass wall overlooking Manhattan, Leviticus was literally a shadow over the city. "They did not succeed."

Nimroy, his man-servant, bowed his head humbly. "The mortals were unable to capture the guardian. Our sources believe she may have had help."

Leviticus half-turned. "The gargoyles?"

"A watcher."

"That's not possible. Demona killed him years ago."

"Perhaps. But one of the Council members was spotted at a Gothic night club. Irwin Dunstan."

"Dunstan," Leviticus hissed.

"He's sure to have reported her by now. They may have already elected her another watcher. I'm afraid we may have lost this city, my lord."

"Oberon has finished his gathering. All that remains is a dwindling race of nocturnal protectors and a bunch of ignorant mortals. Oberon and his Children were foolish to forget the Dark Lords they vanquished thousands of millenia ago. It will be their doom." His eyes glowed red, and Leviticus laughed ever so maniacally.

****

The End


End file.
